Gemma, Colorshine, and Apple Pie
by Icey K
Summary: Rarity's cousin Gemma, Rainbow Dash's cousin Colorshine, and Applejack's cousin Apple Pie come to visit. Will everything work out? Will their cousin decide to live in Ponyville? This is my first MLP fanfic so check it out! :)
1. Chapter 1

*New Characters*

Rarity's cousin: ***Gemma***

She has a white coat, blue and pink hair in a long ponytail with bangs in front of her forehead, and has blue eyes.

**Gender**: _Female_

**Age: **_7, Filly_

**Species**: _Unicorn_

Rainbow Dash's cousin:***Colorshine***

She has a cyan coat, with hair like Rainbow Dash but in different colors, her colors are the color of the rainbow, not including brown and black. She also has hot pink eyes.

**Gender:**_ Female_

**Age: **_9, Filly_

**Species: **Pegasus

Applejack's cousin: ***Apple Pie***

She has a light yellow coat, she has red hair in pigtails with a curl for her bangs. She has green eyes and wears a bow with a apple pin in the middle.

**Gender: **_Female_

**Age: **_8, Filly_

**Species:**_ Earth Pony_

_These girls are the new characters in this story but there will be more new characters soon._


	2. The Letters

Rarity was in her boutique finishing one of her dresses for the fashion show until the doorbell rang. "Who on earth could that be?" she said going to the door to see no one was there. She looked down to see a package, she grabbed it and went back inside. She then went to her room and opened the package and saw only a note, "They left a package for a note, well let's see what it says" she used her horn to hold the note to her face and read "Dear Rarity, your cousin is coming over for a visit, she'll be on her way soon today, xoxo." Rarity put down the note and said "My cousin's coming?"

(Theme Song)

Rarity was in the kitchen going back and forth cleaning, "My…I mean, our cousin's coming Sweetie Belle so I got to get this place cleaned up" she said to Sweetie Belle who looked at her and said "When is she coming?" Rarity, who was a little worried said, "Today!" she left the kitchen and went upstairs. Sweetie Belle has a "This isn't going to turn out well" look on her face.

_**Meanwhile at Rainbow Dash's home**_

"Package for Rainbow Dash" said the mailman, Rainbow Dash went outside to see the mailman in a hot air balloon with a package in his hooves. "Yes?" she said looking at him. He said "I have a package here" then handed the package to Rainbow. After that the mailman went back down to Ponyville. Dash went inside "I wonder what it is?" she said and opened the box, a letter was all that was in it. "Weird" she said and read the letter. After she read it Rainbow Dash gasped and flew up in the air and excitedly said "Oh yeah, my cousin's coming"

_**At Sweet Apple Acres**_

Applejack heard a knocking noise at the barn and opened one of the doors. The mailman had a letter in his hooves. Applejack quickly took the note and closed the door, then said thank you. She then read the letter "Dear Applejack" after reading the whole thing she got excited, "Woo wee, our cousin's coming" Then she looked suspensions and said "Which one though?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW ;)**_

**_I'm sorry it was so short, the next chapter is when Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack meet their cousins, stay tuned! _**


	3. Shocked!

Gemma was walking along to Rarity's boutique with a hat on her head and a bag in her mouth, and then she stumbled into Twilight Sparkle and fell to the ground. "Oh hi sorry about that" Gemma said getting up. She looked at Twilight who said "No I'm sorry I didn't even see you there." Gemma looked at the crown on Twilight's head and she said "Whoa, are you a princess?!" Twilight responded "Why yes I-"she stopped talking when Gemma said "That's awesome."

"So where are you headed?" Twilight asked, "Oh, over to my cousin Rarity, do you know her by any chance?" Twilight nodded her head and said "Oh yes she's a very good friend of mine." Gemma got excited and said "Really!" Twilight nodded her head again and said "I can take you to her" Gemma nodded her head, picked up her head and bag, then her and Twilight both walked together to Rarity's.

They got to Rarity's boutique and Twilight knocked on the door, "Rarity, Sweetie Belle any pony home?" she called. Rarity came to the door and opened it a little. "What is it darling, I-"she looked down to see Gemma next to Twilight and in shock she said "You're here, why didn't you say something!" she dragged Gemma inside and close the door behind her. Twilight just stood there "Umm, okay…you're welcome" she said and flew off.

Colorshine was flying to Rainbow's until she knocked into Fluttershy. "Oh I'm sorry" she apologized, Colorshine said "That's okay" and they both flew off in opposite ways from each other. "Wonder who that was?" Colorshine whispered and went ahead to Rainbow Dash's.

***At Sweet Apple Acres***

Apple Pie came out of the carriage she was in and saw Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack saw her and ran towards her saying "Are you our cousin?" "Yes I am, names Apple Pie." Apple Pie walked with Applejack to the barn "Apple Pie, I'd like you to meet Big Macintosh and Applebloom."

Applebloom asked "Who's she?" Applejack answered "This here is your cousin" Applebloom gasped and said "My cousin why didn't you say so, well come on Apple Pie you got to meet the Cutie Mark Crusaders." She pulled on Apple Pie's foreleg as they came out of the barn.

***At the CMC clubhouse***

"Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, come down here!" Applebloom yelled and Sweetie Belle came and opened the door, "What's going on?" Applebloom got into the clubhouse and said "You'll never believe what I found" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle saw a girl next to Applebloom and they both asked "Who's she?" Applebloom responded "She's my cousin" Scootaloo got confused "I thought you only had one cousin" she said. "No way, there are way more in the Apple Family, but she (Applebloom pointed to Apple Pie) just came today" said Applebloom. Sweetie Belle got surprised "That's funny because my cousin came today as well" Scootaloo and Applebloom both said surprised "Really, can we meet her?" Sweetie Belle thought for a minute and said "Sure why not, I wonder how she's doing?"

***At Rarity's Boutique***

Rarity and Gemma were talking over a cup of tea, "Gemma, do you have your cutie mark yet?" Rarity asked. Gemma shook her head, "No, I was hoping I find my special talent here, that's why I'm moving to Ponyville-"Rarity was in shock "Y-your moving to Ponyville!"

**To Be Continued….**

**Please Review **


	4. Meeting

_**Note: Happy August! Annamarie4567 you have my permission to draw the new characters.**_

"Yep, I'm moving to Ponyville" she happily said to Rarity, "But your mother said that you'd be here for a "visit." "Didn't you read the back of the note?" Gemma asked. "No" she said and held the note up with her horn to see the back of the note. It read "Dear Rarity, when I said "visit" I meant she is moving to Ponyville." Rarity got mad and said "Who would write this at the back of the note!"

Gemma shrugged and Rarity said "I'll be back" and went outside for a walk. "Hey Rarity" a voice said, "Oh, hey Applejack" she said as Applejack walked towards her with Apple Pie. "What's up?" she asked and Rarity said

"My cousin came today-" Really so did mine-"she said pointing to Apple Pie, who smiled at Rarity. "And mine" Rainbow Dash said flying down with her cousin to where the three were standing. "Both of your cousins are here, no way" Rainbow said surprised as Colorshine went in front of her and Apple Pie went in front of Applejack.

"Hey Rarity I thought you said you had a cousin?" Rainbow asked and Rarity was going to come up with an excuse "I do but she's-""Right here" said Gemma who suddenly appeared behind Rarity. "Great, why don't our cousin's get to know each other" Applejack said.

"I'm Apple Pie" Apple Pie spoke coming towards Gemma. "Mines Colorshine" she said as she came up to Apple Pie and Gemma. Gemma was last to say her name "And I'm Gemma!" she spoke.

**Now these cousins met, what will happen next?**

**Sorry it's short again,r****eview! ;D**


End file.
